


The Hottest Cold

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Mark [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Language, NSFW, Oral, Pole Dancing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Strippers, cum, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie had given you the card and told you to enjoy yourself. Your relationship with your boyfriend had just ended, in the messiest way possible, and you needed a distraction. The distraction you find is six foot four inches of solid muscle with an insatiable appetite for your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Cold

_There’s a club on the outskirts of South Dakota that no one knows the name of until they’re invited. It’s a club for anyone to go to, but it’s exclusive and you have to be invited by someone who’s been a member for at least a year. Membership is pricey, and that’s only if they accept you after your guest invitation._

_The building looks like an old warehouse from the outside, but inside, it’s luxuriously decorated. The long hallway at the front door looks like it could go on forever, the sensuous red walls reflecting the spotlights from the ceiling, and the soft black carpet under foot is meticulously kept. As the hallway opens up onto the first floor of the building, the bar is the first thing you see._

_It’s mahogany, and manned by three men, all of whom was dark haired, tall and clean shaven. They don’t wear an awful lot – the majority of them have aprons around their waists, with sensible boots, a bow tie around their necks, and tight boxer shorts, revealing the perfect curves of their asses. They don’t wear shirts – and they like to choose their own scented oils, knowing for tempting the customers into giving generous tips._

_The rumours about the club are wild, and there are so many women and men who want in. Of course, getting in is a difficult process, and one of the lasting whispers is that sometimes when you get in, you don’t come out again._

_Cain, the club owner, is a rich and well known man, and he’s a pillar of the local community. But he’s also intimidating, and no one likes to approach him – not that anyone would know how. He is a meticulously groomed man, with long hair and a beard, and is always with a different woman on his arm. He never married – another rumour that he’d lost a wife, which had hardened him._

_The club is open three nights a week, and there is never a queue outside. Members are ushered in quietly, and there is no pounding music that you would expect from any other establishment. The bouncer is a large, quiet man, who sits at the door, not speaking, only inspecting the plain red membership cards with the odd shaped “7” symbol on it._

_Some people refer to the club as Hell’s Strip Club, purely from the rumours of those who attend. It’s a hot spot of sin, and some of the previous guests can’t even remember what got them so flustered, and it’s rare for anyone to remember the name beyond the funny little symbol. All they remember is flashes of black eyes, strange feelings and complete and utter satisfaction._

_Josie Sands, the most recent employee of the club, is surprised when she’s presented with three passes. She’s never been to the club, but she’s told that as a new employee (she’s only doing the books, and she’s only there during the day), she gets three guest passes for one night each. She can keep them for herself or give them to friends. Being a devout woman of the church, she declines to use the passes herself, opting to pass them to her sister and two of her friends._

_They’re excited of course._

_Who wouldn’t be, when they’ve been handed a guest pass to “The Mark”?_

* * *

Turning the card over in your hands, you looked across the road at the dimly lit building, before crossing to the entrance. No line was usually a bad sign for a club, except this time you knew this one was pretty exclusive in nature. The bouncer was a surly looking bald guy, who didn’t even blink until you showed him the card. Even then there wasn’t much in the way of recognition that you were even there.

As you stepped inside, you approached the booth where a black haired woman sat, chewing gum and scrolling through something on her phone.

‘Hi.’ You chirped, smiling and she raised an eyebrow, pausing in her chewing to stare at you. 'Erm, my friend Josie gave me this? Told me it was good for one night.’

'One night only.’ The woman sat up straight and set her phone down on the desk. 'I’m Meg. I’m gonna need to check your purse and put your phone in the cloakroom.’

You paused. 'Oh, okay.’ You shrugged off your short jacket, handing it over. Having been unaware what type of club this was, you’d stuck to thin black dress pants and a nice low cut top, but you never carried a purse. Everything was in your jacket pockets. 'Everything is in there.’ You smiled and Meg nodded, looking completely disinterested as she went through your coat, checking everything.

'I’ll just hang this up. No need for a ticket. I’ll remember you.’ She smiled, sliding your guest card across the booth ledge to you. 'Just show this to the guys at the bar. Drinks are free for guests.’ You smiled in return, nodding at her instructions. 'Have a good night!’

'Sure I will.’ You muttered, before moving off down the corridor. The first thought to cross your mind at the sight of the lush carpet and perfectly painted red walls, was that James would have _never_ taken you to a place like this. He hated mystery and surprises – the look on his face that one time you’d tried to surprise him with a sexy dance and underwear was enough to make you feel like the most hideous person on the face of the planet.

It was no wonder it had ended badly.

And you were _more_ than up for any surprises this place held. Even with the nerves pooling in the pit of your belly, you kept moving forward, smiling confidently as the half naked guy at the door to the main part of the club offered you a flute of champagne.

'Thank you.’ You bobbed your head a little and the guy returned the nod. Letting your eyes sweep over him, you took a guess at exactly _what_ kind of club this was. Model-type guys serving drinks in little more than a bow tie and an apron? Umph. Hello every fantasy you’d ever had. Smoothing your top down with one hand and enjoying the slight discomfort of arousal between your thighs, you swallowed down the bubbly drink, hating the taste but wanting the effect.

Wasn’t like you could remember the last time you’d let go.

Once at the bar on the furthest side of the room, you let yourself look around, noting the luxurious upholstery and the carefully placed tables. The ones at the front of the stage were mostly occupied, and there were only women present. Alongside them was a smaller stage, almost out of sight in the dark, but you could just about make out a pole, and a lowered section of ceiling. With only one table in front of it, you raised an eyebrow as you noted it free of any occupants, and you leant over the bar a little to the half-naked staff member behind it.

The bartender smiled, waiting for your question. 'That table? Not reserved or anything?’ He shook his head and you smiled. 'Perfect.’

'Good choice.’ He grinned, a hint of something in his eyes, making you feel like he knew something you didn’t. 'Can I get you a drink?’

'Yeah. I’ll have, er, something fruity? Do you have a cocktail menu?’

The bartender grinned, and you took the opportunity to admire his dimples. With the mop of brown hair on his head, and the way he was perfectly sculpted, you suddenly wished the bar was lower, or that you were taller. Below the apron was a mystery you _desperately_ wanted to solve.

'We have a speciality on cocktails. Let me mix you one.’ You nodded, leaning on the bar-top as he picked up a slim glass, busying himself with his back to you. Taking the opportunity, you push yourself up onto tip toes in your sensible shoes, peering over the counter to admire his muscular back, strong arms working away, and…god, his _ass_ in those tiny little black boxers was…

He turned, and you quickly dropped back down, accepting the drink as he slid it across the bar. You picked it up, enjoying the feel of the cool glass, taking a sip of the multicoloured liquid.

'Mmmmm.’ The hum of pleasure had you closing your eyes as the taste exploded on your tongue and slid down your throat like an icy caress. 'What is that?’

The bartender winked knowingly, leaning forward as if he were whispering a secret. 'It’s called Orgasm. Vodka, crème de cassis, champagne and blueberry liquor for the colours.’ He smiled. 'The trick is getting the mix right.’ You sipped at the drink again, savouring every flavour. 'You should go and snag that table. Party is just getting started.’

You gave a nod, giving him a flirty wave goodbye, before moving over to the table by the concealed stage. A number six stared up at you from a silver disc on the top, and you took one of the comfortable leather chairs, watching the main stage as you kept drinking your cocktail. Risking a glance back over to the bar, you noted with disappointment that the bartender had gone, and another guy was serving. No less tasty looking, but not the one with the long hair.

Music started to ebb through the club, and an excited murmur spread through the other guests. You watched as three guys came out onto stage, dancing seductively to a tune you didn’t know. It sounded like generic pop music, and when the men started to remove their clothes, you sighed a little. It wasn’t the show you were expecting, if you were honest; the build up had led you think a lot more would be happening.

You finished your drink as the guys came into the audience, and things started to get a little more interesting. They picked guests, giving them private, yet oh so public, dances, and you raised an eyebrow, feeling your throat get a little dry.

'You look like you could use another one of those Orgasms.’ A voice said, and you looked up, seeing the cute bar tender, sans apron, and still with those little pants. He was on top of the little stage you were sat by, and your jaw dropped.

'You offering to make me one.’

'Well,’ he smirked, standing straight as the lights in the dropped ceiling came on, throwing shadows across his body in a way that made you clench your thighs together. 'I’ve got something to quench your thirst at least.’ The words lit a fire in your groin, and you looked up at him hungrily, hearing the first few strains of “High For This” by The Weekend. 'But you’re gonna have to earn it.’ He promised.

'How?’ You whispered, feeling like you’d beg for whatever he wanted to give you. The rest of the club was dark as he walked around the pole in the middle of the secondary stage, his eyes on you. It was odd, how he looked at you, ravenous but detached, as if the only thing he could possibly want was your body.

The smirk on his face was calculating as the beat of the music intensified, almost as if the air around you was crackling with electricity. Your eyes were locked on his, even as he twisted under his own arms, still holding onto the metal pole. His body was compact, large, he must have been at least six feet, probably more. The way the muscles rippled under his tanned skin was hypnotising, and you licked your lips at the thought of how he must feel.

With a turn of his upper body, he jumped, hooking his legs around the pole. For the size of him, he was flexible as hell, and his powerful thighs wrapped around the metal, allowing him to let go with his hands and spin round until he gracefully arched on the floor.

Your mouth was hanging open now, as you caught his dark eyes, his careless smirk directed towards you as he slid that sinfully built chest across the floor, grabbing the pole once more and flinging himself around it. You didn’t even notice the gentleman take the seat next to you, his own eyes on the dancer as he moved around the pole like he was made of liquid sex.

'You appear to be enjoying the show.’ You jumped as the man spoke, dragging your eyes away from the stage forcefully. Somehow, you had managed to completely forget you were in a club, the dancer had captivated you so thoroughly.

'Er, yeah, he’s…’ You weren’t sure you could actually articulate how capturing his movements were.

The man chuckled, his fingers twirling at the end of his moustache, and you spared a second to admire the long salt and pepper waves of his long hair falling over his shoulders. 'Samuel is…certainly gifted.’ He leant over. 'And he’s got his eye on you, Y/N.’ Your throat tightened and your eyes went back to the stage as _Samuel_ hung upside down again, the tiny black briefs obviously being tested to their limits by his position. Fuck, he was strong.

'He’s…he’s…’ Words failed you as the long haired man chuckled again and stood up.

'Enjoy your evening, Y/N. The Mark provides all sorts of wicked entertainment.’

 _The Mark?_ You were torn, your mouth working to try and formulate a question, but Samuel had spun around the pole again, landing with his feet splayed, and was now _grinding_ against it as if he was fucking the damn thing. But the time you recovered your bearings enough to ignore the heat seeping from between your thighs, the man who’d been speaking to you was gone, and the dancer was finishing his moves on the pole. Damn, you were jealous of that pole.

The song finished, and you remained stock still, staring as Samuel as he jumped from the stage, walking over to you. Somewhere else in the club, new music started and you were aware of someone coming out onto the main stage, starting another performance. But it didn’t get your attention as Samuel stalked closer, the muscles of his stomach and thighs rippling, prompting a flood of saliva in your mouth.

'Was that entertaining enough for you?’ He grinned and you nodded, dumbfounded as he moved to sit in front of you, leaning on the table with his thick thighs spread. From this angle, you could see _exactly_ what he was concealing in the tiny black briefs, and it made your mouth water even more. Obviously he knew what he was doing to you as he picked up your hand and placed it over the considerable bulge. 'How about a private show?’

'Is – is that legal?’

Samuel shrugged. 'I wouldn’t care if it wasn’t.’ The filthy smirk returned to his face as his cock twitched under your palm, and you found yourself frozen to the spot as he leaned forward, his lips millimetres from yours. 'Come on, Y/N. Surely you wouldn’t mind a private pole dancing lesson?’

Your panties were soaked. Oh god. You swallowed around the lump in your throat and nodded, allowing him to pull you to your feet and lead you toward the bar and through a door to the side. As soon as it shut, the music from the rest of the club was drowned out and you realised you were in another little hallway.

'Don’t worry. No one will come in.’ He gestured to the first door on the right, pushing it open for you. 'This is my private dressing room.’ You nodded, feeling unable to speak as you heard the door shut, taking in your surroundings.

It was a smallish room, but decorated in much the same manner as the rest of the venue, in the same luxury reds and blacks. On one side of the room was a mirror and a wardrobe, and in the centre was a table, covered with a thick red cloth.

'Lay on the table.’

'Wait, Samuel -’ You held out a hand, hesitant about his sudden order, and he raised an eyebrow.

'It’s _Sam_. Feel free to scream it as loudly as you want. No one can hear you back here.’ The thought both terrified and thrilled you, and you shivered, drawing a pleased grin from him. 'I’m not gonna force you into anything here, Y/N. But your body is screaming out for the touch of a _real_ man. Someone who will make you submit just the way you want to.’

 _Oh fuck yes. I don’t even care if he kills me._ Your brain had obviously lost the plot. Sam stepped closer, running his hand over the fabric of your top, stopping as he reached your tits, cupping one in his hand.

'I’ve was thinking about having you riding me all night. But now?’ He sucked in a breath as he teased your nipple through your shirt, his eyes darkened. 'Now I want you underneath me. Wanna make you scream for me. I want you to wake up tomorrow morning, _knowing_ you’ve been fucked so hard you’d beg to have it again.’

Your legs buckled, and Sam’s arms were around your waist, holding you against all that firm muscle and tanned skin. Your thighs were practically sticky with how wet you were, and Sam chuckled darkly.

'Strip for me, baby.’ He ordered, letting you go and you stumbled a little, nodding. Your shaking fingers pulled the top over your head, before unclipping your bra as Sam stalked around you, admiring you from all angles, making comments. 'Fantastic tits.’ Moving from his position to your side, he reached out as you unbuttoned your pants, tracing his fingers over your back. 'Show me that ass.’ You clamped your teeth down on your bottom lip as you pushed the pants down slowly, showing him your panty-covered ass, and he groaned. 'Fuck. Could sink my teeth into that.’

You wouldn’t have _any_ objection. Kicking your shoes off, you stepped out of your pants, and proceeded to pull your underwear down, shivering as you stood naked in front of him. Sam came to a stop in front of you, reaching out to twist a pebbled nipple, making you whimper.

'Perfect.’ He grinned, pulling you forward roughly, your chest flush with his, his lips attacking yours without warning. You mewled into the kiss, wanting to touch him, but he broke it quickly, turning you around and guiding you to the table. 'Lay down. On your front.’ You climbed up, laying flat, using your fingers to find some purchase on the end of the surface. Sam ran his hands over your ass, down to your feet, before he pushed them upwards, bending your knees so your feet were sticking up into the air, spreading your thighs at the same time. 'Already wet.’ He chuckled again. 'Little cock slut.’

His filthy insult made you even wetter, and you jumped a little as his long fingers spread your cunt open to him, his hum of approval making you squeeze your eyes shut. One long digit pressed into you, sliding smoothly through your folds, and you moaned in your throat as he explored your warm flesh, stretching you, before adding a second long finger.

'So wet. Knew I’d made a good choice.’ His hot breath was on the back of your thigh, close to your ass, and your entire body tensed as he nipped at the soft flesh there. 'Could eat you up.’ He muttered, thrusting his fingers in and out of your pussy slowly. 'You like that?’

Your reply was muffled by your face being pressed into the table, but you nodded, and Sam smiled, increasing his pace a little.

'I want to see you cum.’ He worked his fingers in long strokes, curling them as he went, seeking out the sweet spot inside you, finally hitting it and making your hips jerk on the table. The movement was rewarded by his teeth on your ass again, and you squeaked, making him laugh. 'Come on, Y/N. Cum on my fingers. Cover me in those sweet tasting juices.’

You could feel the spiralling pleasure in your core, and wanted nothing more than to obey him, but you couldn’t get there on his long fingers, despite the skill with which he moved them. As if he sensed it, his swept his thumb over your clit, massaging it in small circles and a loud cry spilt from your lips.

'That’s it. Come on, slut. Cum on my fingers.’ You nodded, your eyes closed tightly as he kept applying more and more pressure, changing the speed of his thrusts until you could hear his knuckles hitting the table with every thrust into your soaked cunt.

The sheer force of your orgasm took you by surprise, and your back arched involuntarily, your hips coming off the table. You felt warm liquid gush out of your cunt, covering Sam’s hand. He kept moving, coaxing every last drop from your sex, and you begged for him to stop, the stimulation too intense for you to take. He ignored your hands as they attempted to push him away, his determination to see you come through the other side winning out.

When he did stop, he moved around the table, bending down to see your face. 'There’s nothing more satisfying than when a girl squirts cum on you like that.’ He held up his dripping fingers, pushing them towards your mouth. 'Taste yourself.’ You gasped, opening your mouth to lick at the offered digit. It wasn’t the first time you’d tasted yourself, but somehow, Sam was making it so much filthier. Arousal still pounded through your veins, and he pulled away, licking the rest of your essence from his hand. 'Stay where you are. Legs up.’ They’d dropped a little, but at his command, you raised them once more, and you heard the snap of elastic as Sam removed the little black briefs.

'Are you -’

'Be quiet.’ He ordered, and you groaned, feeling his hand rubbing against your cunt once more, spreading your folds as he rubbed the tip of his cock against you. 'The only thing I wanna hear is the sound of my name on your lips, Y/N. I’m gonna fuck you, and I want you to cum on my cock.’ You gasped, nodding at his order, feeling him press into you.

Jesus, he was huge. He hadn’t even slid an inch inside you and you felt like he was gonna split you open. You were ridiculously wet, but even that didn’t seem like it was gonna help him ease into your body. But Sam didn’t seem like the type to give up easy, and he gave small shallow thrusts, letting you adjust to him, his girth stretching you more than you’d ever felt before.

'You’re fucking tight and wet around my dick, Y/N. You ever had a cock this big before?’ You shook your head as he grunted, almost half of his cock inside you, your arousal increasing with every inch he ploughed into you. 'Fuck, you’re gonna take it all. All of it. Every single inch of my cock in your tight little cunt.’

The cry you gave as he pulled back spurred him on, and he thrust forward, sheathing himself fully inside you. A delicious burn spread through your body, and Sam groaned, holding himself steady, your feet against his chest as he held your ass, massaging the cheeks with his long fingers.

'Seeing you stretched out over my cock like that…’ He gave a small thrust, and you yelped, your eyes rolling back in pleasure. 'Fucking gorgeous.’ He drew out a little further, before pushing back in and you felt your body accommodating to his large size, taking him in to the hilt, the ache within your walls delicious to feel. 'Taking my dick so well.’

You pushed back a little way, gasping as he squeezed your ass harder.

'You want it, Y/N? Want me to fuck you so hard you cum on my thick cock?’ You nodded, and he snapped his hips against you sharply. 'Fucking say it.’

'Yes, Sam. Please, fuck, please, fuck me.’ You were almost on the verge of tears, his cock held still inside you, the twitching of your cunt around him making him smile.

'Such a good little slut.’ He pulled back, pinning your calves with his arms as he started to push into you again, harder, faster, your wetness letting him slide with ease. You screamed with every thrust, every slam into your pussy, and you knew he hadn’t been lying about you not being able to walk tomorrow. He kept going, his fingers leaving bruises on your ass as he held you tightly and pounded you into the table.

'Scream my name.’ Sam ordered, not breaking his pace. 'I wanna hear you cum with my name on your lips.’

You nodded, biting your lip so hard you thought you might break the skin, feeling your second orgasm building under the pressure of his cock filling you over and over again. You briefly wondered if he’d cum inside you, and how wonderful that would feel, but before you could draw the courage to vocalise the question, your climax slammed into you with the same force he was pounding into you with and you screamed his name loudly, resulting in him fucking you harder.

Your orgasm continued, and your walls tightened around him, making him groan loudly, but he didn’t stop until you were a shivering, whimpering mess on the table, practically begging for the pleasure to end. When he was satisfied, he pulled away, fisting his cock in his large hand and walking around to the end of the table.

'Roll over. On your back.’

With a groan, you managed to move, your entire body protesting, needing sleep after your violent climax, but you obeyed him, looking up as he pulled you further up the table.

'Open your mouth.’

You did as he asked, trying to ignore the renewed thrill as he wiped his dick over your lips, pushing into your mouth with little care for gentleness. He didn’t hurt you, but it was clear that his need was surpassing yours here. It should have felt degrading, filthy, debasing, but…god, it just made you feel wanton and sexy.

You were gonna need a priest after this was over. And a long, _long_ hot shower.

With a groan, Sam pushed forward, testing the limits of your gag reflex, but you closed your eyes focusing on not letting it get to you as he kept thrusting into your mouth. His fingers came up to run along your jaw, and you swallowed around him, moving your tongue around the head of his cock.

'You suck cock like a pro, Y/N.’ He muttered, his head thrown back as he pushed a little more in. When he looked down, he smiled, reaching forward to run his fingers over your throat. 'I wanna see my cock here, wanna see it bulging past your fucking tonsils.’ You moaned, and his hips jerked as the vibrations coursed through his cock. 'Fuck. Kinky bitch, you like that?’

He didn’t wait for your response, his hands holding your head steady as he thrust the full length of his huge cock into your mouth. You dragged air in through your nose, feeling his sac tickle at your top lip, his dick fully seated in your throat. He gave you a second or two before pulling back, only to thrust in before.

If you died right now, you probably wouldn’t care.

Sam started to fuck your mouth in earnest, panting and cursing, muttering to you the whole way through. 'Taking my cock like a good fucking slut. Such a whore. You know how to suck a cock right, baby, fuck, I could use you like this all night.’ You couldn’t help it, the tingling in your core only got stronger, and god, you wished he was back between your legs with that glorious dick, making you cum over and over.

The cock in your mouth swelled and pulsed, and you dragged your teeth over the length of him, making his hips stutter in their thrusts, and Sam let a low growl loose, looking down at you, just about able to see your face past his dick.

'I’m gonna cum on your pretty tits. You want that, Y/N?’ You nodded, and he grinned, letting his hips thrust into your mouth once, twice, before he grunted and pulled away. A second later, as you watched his thick fingers pump at his length, you felt warm liquid splash across your breasts, sliding down over you skin to make a sticky mess. He kept cumming for at least two minutes, the moans leaving his lips almost guaranteed to damn you to Hell.

When he was done, he pulled away towards the dresser, picking up a box of tissues. He cleaned himself up, before handing you the box and you sat up, somewhat wobbly after your ordeal. Once you’d wiped the cum from your skin, Sam directed you towards the bin, handing you your clothes once you’d disposed of the mess. He didn’t bother dressing, simply watching you as you did.

'That was -’ You didn’t even have the words and he smirked.

'You glad you took that guest pass?’ You nodded, and he dragged you forward roughly. 'Think of me when you wake up, sweetheart.’ His hand landed on your clothed ass, smacking it, before pushing you towards the door.

Suddenly alone in the corridor, you slumped against the wall, wondering what the fuck had just happened. Giving yourself a few moments, you found your way back to the main club, seeing a dark haired man on the main stage, mostly naked and dancing, but you couldn’t even focus on that. On wobbly legs, you collected your coat from Meg, who gave you a knowing grin, before you headed out of the club.

Whatever had happened, when you woke up the next morning, you definitely remembered Sam.

And the morning after that.

And _every_ morning after that.


End file.
